


sing the body electric

by clytemnestras



Series: lipstick and lycra [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Maria eases the zipper of Natasha's catsuit down, gently pulling the fabric away from skin.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	sing the body electric

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> for femslash100 drabble tag 7: bruise

Maria eases the zipper of Natasha's catsuit down, gently pulling the fabric away from skin.

 

“I won't break”, Natasha hisses reaching back, but Maria bats her hands away.

 

“No”, she says, pulling the sleeves down and off until Natasha is bare to the waist. “Let me do this.”

 

Natasha sighs but stills, her head tipped forward so her hair tumbles down her front, teasing at her throat. Maria’s hands wander across the pale expanse of bare skin, traces her muscular arms and set shoulders, teases softly along her ribs. Natasha shivers when her hands wander forward, glancing at the curve of her breasts and dipping down to her waist.

 

Maria crouches down and watches as Natasha breathes in sharply, and she dips her fingers further down, sliding to the curve of Natasha's left hip and easing the heavy fabric over it. Her fingers look odd against the smattered green-purple, a tiny supernova pressed painfully to the delicate skin. “Does it hurt?”

 

“A little. Not enough to really notice.”

 

Maria lightly drags her fingertips along the outer edge and Natasha shudders. “Okay?”

 

“Yes. Definitely.”

  
Maria draws a light pattern there, holding herself steady on Natasha's other hip. She looks up at Natasha through the curtain of copper hair, leans forward ever-so and presses a kiss to the bruised skin. Natasha smiles, eyes bright and Maria mirrors, letting her teeth drag a quick, teasing path on the deepest purple starburst.


End file.
